


Laced With Death And Suspicion

by HCFirewolf244



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Attempted Murder, Background characters - Freeform, Deception, Fighting, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Music Videos - Freeform, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HCFirewolf244/pseuds/HCFirewolf244
Summary: A retale of the member's suspiciousness of the others and their stories of how they tried to kill their singer.And yet the question was why?





	Laced With Death And Suspicion

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in all English since my mothertounge is English but keep in mind all this is happening in the German language. The characters anf people or plot do not belong to me. I cannot claim or justify any of this besides the writing and inspiration. And as for the people for themselves, I don't live with them nor know them to know their personalities from the core. So please excuse me on my behalf and the story. 
> 
> And enjoy

They were all cold and miserable on this death's taken day. It was their fault and they knew. But they were cold and their feet frozen as they kicked up mud and water. The substance clinging to their priceless black cloths of death's despair. 

Heaving breaths as their arms strained to hold the casket up over their shoulders. With every breath and every step taken, uneasiness coiled in their stomachs. To the looks of one another, to the homicidal of each other. They were unsure as their minds tuned blank to the outside world. They only tuned in with each other. 

Voices lit the background like fireflies amongst the night. Followed by many people and a suspicious car. Crying withsounded and silence. Walk and walk and walk to the grave of sorrows and longing. They all knew the deal and why had they done it? What were they hiding? 

The greying ground split as their strength helped them slide the coffin into the cold ground. 

~

Reesh looked up as he let the rope slip just as he had months ago, with a bone cold knife to finish it. His dark eyes met the ones of Doom before him and he averted his gaze, slamming the rope to the ground more forcefully. Turning and walking off all stiff from anxiety and suspicion. His cigarette leaving a trail of smoke as he felt the others eyes on him, especially Doom's. 

He hated it, hated everything about it. He glanced back to see the four others staring at him in an odd way. He snarled and stalked to the massive doors of the mansion. Throwing them open and heading into the shadows of the building. Waiting and waiting. 

So what did they think of him that he killed their dearest friend and leader? A knife to the rope, the fatal kill of the fall and aftermath. Anger raged through him as the others began to pour in. He watched, waiting silently. 

Frostbite air whipped and bit at their faces, like a wolf to its prey. They carried so much that it would seem impossible to climb such a mountain with that amount of weight. A yell rang through the air as everyone looked down, their faces grimacing at the height. Caught as a gasp erupted from Paul, their attention was emidietly captured to Doom and Till.

Their singer was dangling by a mere stretch of rope and the by the arm of Schneider. Who was desperately trying to use his strength to save him. It was working but and unknown hate, an anger surged through Richard that was unspeakable. Something that grew from another, one that couldn't be comprehended. 

Why did they even climb this mountain? It was a waste of time, he didn't mind that everyone was onboard with it. But he still remained unliking this. Everything has a reason, even this one but the reason was a mystery and he would rather have it to know. But no, he didn't know and neither did the others and this bothered him to the core. 

'Then Till, if you didn't want to tell us, then why did you came here with us'? His mind focused on this as they reached a point in their climbing. 

His black hair stung his face as it whipped him. Digging into his pockets he retrieved a sharp object, unfolding it and brutally sawing it against the rope. No noise was heard over the wind and he sawed through the last string. Looking away so he wouldn't be hit by the backlash of the rope. 

A yell with-sounded from Schneider as Till was now falling to the rocks. It was a type of miracle that he didn't get punctured by any rocks and this angered Richard at the fact that the man did not die. 

So what had he done? The truth was unknown to even him.

~

Schneider eyed Reesh as he stalked off. It was unnerving to see the man liked that. What was he hiding? It was definitely something and it was high in royalty. Tho in retaliation he assumed that they also knew but he wouldn't bet on it.

The military had taught him well just for the short time he had been in their ranks. It had made him a tough motherfucker and he prided on it himself. 

So as they excused Richard and went back to listening to the preacher and his preyers that they didn't pay any mind to. Schneider watched the expression of the others. Stone faced and cold, mysterious as he turned himself and slightly followed Reesh's footsteps. Entering the mansion and eyeing Richard as the man began staring darkly at him. Hearing the others enter behind him as he tried desperately to wipe the rain from his coat. 

He slipped into the old wooden chair as his mind drifted as he eyed the others. 

To his surprise he had come back to the old warehouse, the dark one a day later. Smoke still spilled and rent from the car he had used. The woman was nowhere to be seen as another man walked wth him. 

He didn't want anything to do with this warehouse but yet he was back and manipulating his friend for his own mind. It was harsh but he worked that way. 

Entering the darkly lit room Till tuned to him, a question in his eye as Schneider pointed into the room they had greeted him in. The muscular man walked quietly over to the room despite his size. Their face masks still scattered the floor, the blank faces staring solemnly up at them. 

Schneider smirked and with the downforce of his arm to the joint of Till's neck and shoulder knocked the man out cold.

The singer fell to the ground with a bang. The noise echoing off of the concrete and wood. Doom stepped over to the man as he grabbed his arms, pulling him with inmense strength. He huffed and grunted at the weight. 

Finally being able to set the man down in the steel chair. Grunting he disappeared into the other rooms, pulling chains and a sign with him. Within a hour he had chained the man to the steel chair. His face turned into a ugly growl as he left. 

And yet for a couple of days he went back there again and again. As for the rest of the band they were off, not knowing, unknowing.

The days he came back he did bring food and water but he tortured the man ruthlessly. In a way cold and unforgiving but unseen. 

The singer sat there with a sad, melancholy, desperate face. His dark hair falling around his face in strands. His green eyes pleading as blood dripped from his skin. From that first day it was revenge when Doom entered that forbidden warehouse to be greeted by the other five, in a way that spoke they disliked of him. And so this was his revenge. 

He didn't mind the tourture, of what he had done. It did not faze him because in that first day he had almost shot one of them. It was certainly a blood bath for Till as he wrestled with the chains once again, never stopping. And Schinder finally had enough, it was sickening to him of this. 

He growled and whipped around, slamming the tray to the ground. Picking up the gasoline, he heard the muscular man start yelling at him, but the words did not register. 

Dropping the can and flicking open the lighter flask and feeling the little flame, he dropped it onto the concrete floor. Into the gasoline as he walked away stiffly, a menacing angry sort of image written across his face. The cracking of fire, smoke and gasoline lit the air as he left, not looking back.

Thinking of that this should now be all over, tho that was incorrect.

And yet the man stilled survived, and the aftermath was spoken with no words. 

~

As they ate, all silence and no talks. Glances were passed between the five of them. Eyeing each other for reasons that sometimes Paul could not catch. He stared brutally at Flake's face, the other man eating while staring back through those god awful glasses. Flake seemed to be smiling and he quickly turned his head away. 

But what he did understand that something did happen and everyone was tense and seemed to accuse the others of something. They even gave him the glare, especially Doom. He didn't return them back and suspected that there was a grudge that had been concocted deep between the other members of the group and Till. 

Yet he did have some problems with Till but not ruthlessly so. He did not enjoy any arguments. He did wish that everyone would just have some peace and his wish of course did not turn out the way he wanted it. 

The problems with Till only occurred once and that was when they were mining. What was even the point of that? He didn't know and he didn't care. 

He grimaced as he replayed that unforgiving day down in the mine in his mind. Everybody had seen it and they didn't help him. That is the key to mostly why he was suspicious of them too. They were supposed to help each other and yet they made no attempt. Just to watch him suffer and to wallow in his misfortune. 

It hurt, hurt rightfully so and he had no strength to stand up to Till. Being held down and trying to struggle free as his hands and feet smacked against rock wall. Pain being laced upon his back and so on as the singer took unusual pleasure in this. They all knew, he was the smallest and Till was the strongest. He could still fight back but it would've resulted in nothing happening. So in end's time he disliked Till of that and that was the answer to the glares as he eyed his food in disgusted.

~

It was rightfully so that the others would be suspicious of him. That Till's death was unknown and that he was the quietest. That they should be correct. He was quiet, that was the way it was. He didn't want so much attention, to spill the clues to lead to his death or possibly something else. It was his nature and that had now suited him for the worst. 

Yet as he looked at Flake and Reesh, they returned the stare. Unknowing and mysterious as it would always be. It had not suited him this time and shall not possibly again unless this was solved. What had he done could not be compared to what he hand seen others do, and the survivment was amazing. 

He couldn't remember what had happened even, just that as they we're sent up to the moon to test music for the great all America mind. To see if music could still be heard like it was on Earth but on the Moon instead. 

In reality he had made a sort of vital mistake. Of course since it was the first time music had ever been played on the moon they had to try other things which resorted in aftermath. Such as roughhousing and because of that Oliver pressed the air release button on the singer's oxygen tank. 

The others freaked and for a that moment and that time, was the end of their fun. They stopped what they were doing and raced forward to help him and in Oliver's disappointment he was saved. 

But then again they do say the quiet ones are the the ones that burst when it not expected. 

~

The food was horrible, but he ate it anyway. To be polite of course, and yet he smiled as Paul looked at him. The man didnt look all that well and turned sharply away as Paul saw him looking back. Turning sharply, continuing to stare at his food. 

He tuned to look at Oliver and the man was gazing in the air. The other people ate silently, ignoring the glances the five men gave each other. As for Richard and Schneider it seemed they were having a stare match but Flake knew it was something much much more.

They we're all hiding something and the tension and lies of it was leaking through the cracks now. Only because of Till being dead, all lies were about to be told. Make or break it, it was your choice. 

He did feel sad that his friend had died. Though as he ate his food it reminded him terrible of a day when some of them just couldn't stop eating. But they had stopped and the singer not. It pained him to think about this as days went by of him gathering food just to give to Till.

The man seemed to starve, even though he ate and ate. And suddenly one day just he face planted in the food and he backed off, disgusted. Till's hair sticking out from his hat, all great looking, the bad lighting not giving much to see. Flake stood there and watched, shaking his head.

Still now he thought, he should've done something, but he didn't do anything. Then again he gazed down, ignoring everyone else. Ignoring the candles and the people. Consuming the sadness and despair. Minutes passed like this and no noise was heard. But he suddenly looked up as Paul stood, chair screeching and with a blank face and threw a piece of cloth down. It startled him and even so, everybody else.

~

He had enough and he didn't want to see them all. The pain of what this had become was to enormous to take and he stalked outside to smoke. To try desperately to relieve the pain. But it did no good as he took a drag of his cigarette. Looking out into the lonely and melancholy land. 

Richard heard the doors burst open but he paid little mind. Surly the person would not disturb him and he was wrong, and he knew it rightfully so. He did not reacted as the two pats he felt on shoulder. For a second he didn't turn, knowing it was Paul. 

Why had he come out to pester him when the man surly knew he wanted to be alone? Paul was like that and would always be, being a nag at the wrong time. So as he whipped around, he punched. He did pull his punch so he wounding break the man's jaw. Not punching forward and through to the back, just enough to send the man flying, even to black out. 

He felt the impact of his fist to a nose as he watched Paul being knocked back, hitting the ground with a good impact. The man grunted and coughed, spittingn bood as Richard bite down on his cigarette. Taking the almost nearly burnt out fag and crushing it beneath his fingers, whipping it back into the dirt. He snarled at Paul and saw as the four others ran out to the smaller man.

He rocked back on his heels, a blank expression of annoyance. A silent 'you wanna fight, you have one coming straight your way'. He grinned at the crimson substance that leaked both from the other guitarist nose and mouth. A unbelievable expression written large across his face as he was hauled upwards. 

The man snarled at his friends and shook his shoulders, banging and warning the others off. As for himself he stared at Paul's slightly angry face, steeping backwards. 

Paul gently touched his nose, revealing blood soaked fingers as he looked up into Richard's eyes. Besides them, the other musicians gave glances of knowing what was about to erupt, stiffing with tension. With force from Oliver and Schneider purposely they forced Paul toward as he went to attack the lead guitairst.

"Richard, you motherfucker" Paul screamed as he launched himself at Reesh. 

Richard tried to duck the incoming fist, he did achieve that but was unable to do so as the weight of the other guitarist threw him off balance. He grunted as he hit the solid ground, Paul using his weight to smash him into the dirt. Richard tried to twist his face away as blows from Paul's fists connected. Pain seared and he was surprised he haden't broken his nose yet. The smaller man was saying many swears that Reesh did not catch. 

Richard could see Paul's angry face, the determination to hit, to connect a painful puch. As Richard kept slightly deflecting the punches, Paul then unexpectedly grabbed at his throat. Panic set in as Richard yelled before grugling set in. Fear began twisting in his gut as he tried to buck the other guitairst off of him. Blood was already seeping wildly from both their noses and Richard was now trying to gasp for air, hands straining against Paul's.

There was no time to think in a situation like this, not one to settle or why this had become a resort to what had happen. There was certainly foreshadowing as Flake nearly ripped Landers off of the raven haired man. 

And Paul jerked as Flake's gripped slipped and Reesh took advantage. Rolling them over he was now smashing Paul into the dirt. Gasping for breath while doing so, anger filling into his veins. Paul yelled, screamed at him as another fight was taking place and Flake'a attention now focused on Oliver and Doom. 

And with his strength he pounded Paul's stomach which the man nearly convulsed to throw up. Richard grinned as Paul grunted and coughed, spilling blood. He punched and punched, stength withering from the excsive strain of holding down another living being and throwing his arm in a repeat of great force.

Blood was now leaking from his face and fingers as he tried not to give up. High up on adrenaline it pushed him. Paul tried covering his face, and his nose as Richard ripped his hand away and aimed a perfectly well punch to the face. And through the time they struggled they had begun to stand. 

Richard didn't know how long they were fighting, he knew it wasny terribly long but it felt immensely so. 

Richard stumbled back and Paul slammed his shoulder and head into his gut. He grunted as he wrapped his now sore arms around Paul's head. Almost collapsing do to the pain and weight of the other guitarist. Bringing up his knee he slammed it into Paul's liver and the man actually screamed in pain. 

For a second it made Richard pause but he shook it off and watched as Paul once again feel to the ground. He followed suit to punch him again, despite the tiredness that was now growing. The unawareness of Oliver and Schneider fighting and the crowd that was watching them. Doing nothing. And from Paul's scream Flake had once again turned his attention on him and Paul. 

As Reesh lent up for a second he was suddenly forced sideways and once again Paul was trying to punch his face. The other man desperately trying to pin him with his knees.

Richard could barely see that Flake was trying pull Paul off of him. Flake was never into fighting and so was the fault that he had lost his balance as Paul kicked him in the leg to be rid of him. To continue the unsettled fight between Richard and him. 

As Flake fell backwards to no ones surprise and disappeared as a yell and crack was heard they all stopped  
in their movements.

And surprisingly they watched as Flake reappeared, a look that should horror upon his face. Realizing he had fell into the open grave. Forgetting what they were doing they gasped as they realized what Flake has just found.

The coffin had split and the piece of wood was torn to show no body underneath. No body, no trace of their singer. But what does this mean? Was he alive, they looked at each other. An in this moment, out of every galre and glance they had given each other, they were speechless. Minds boggled and confused to the core. An the same old question has rounded and came back. What comes around goes around once again.

But the mystery was why, why had they done this to their leader? Without him they were nothing and his luck was more pure than anything they could stick up against. He was their life and he helped them many times before, so why was the chance of murder for them so high? The unknown rage to try and kill him? 

And what was there to fight over for when the body vanished and their misfortune on the line?

Everything is a mystery and a mystery will stay a mystery if it wants to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say I'm not all hyped up on the fact of writing real people's personalities, im more fluent in my OC's personalities. 
> 
> I also want to test the fact on that the music video for Haifisch is just really and all out mystery. It seemed they all killed Till, but we don't know if he survived each encounter or what time it took place. So in revolt this is what mostly what went through my head were he did survive those encounters.
> 
> Yours truely 
> 
> HC


End file.
